RANA Evolution
by cherryblossoms123
Summary: This story is about two high school students encountering weird things on their first day of school! If you noticed, almost everything in the other world starts with, 'RANA' !
1. A Weird Begining

_**RANA Evolution **_

_This story is about two friends encountered by a person from another world going to them asking for their help. Mostly people are talking, if you don't like it, I'm so sorry! I don't really know how to write storries so I just make the people talking all the time!_

**Chapter 1: A Weird Begining **

Hazel: "Oh dear! I'm going to be late on my first day of school!"

* * *

**Minutes Later. . . . . . . . . .**

_**Tumpt, Tumpt, Tumpt**_ (Foot steps)

Hazel's Mom: "Oh Hazel darling! You look beautiful! Your first day at Shouna High and you look like a senior!"

Hazel: "Oh Mom, I'm running late! I need to go now!"

Hazel's Mom: "Here's your lunch box! Now get your bike and fetch Tina along!"

Hazel: "Okay! See you after school Mom! Bye."

Hazel's Mom: "Bye my darling!"

* * *

**Later out on the streets…………..**

Hazel: "Tina, get on the bike!

Tina: "What's the rush girl? We're like, 10 minutes early!"

Hazel: "I think your watch is broken! We're 15 minutes late girl! Hurry on the bike, now!"

Tina: "Oh…………..Okay!"

* * *

**At The School Gates……………..**

_**Eek……….**_ (Bike screeks)

Hazel: "Luckily we made it in time or we could have been toast!"

Tina: "Yeah! Erm, now what?"

_**Out of nowhere comes a person**_

?? : "Everyone reports to me at Shouna High. Call me Tomoek."

Hazel: "Err…… I'm Hazel Tanami, age 13, first year."

Tina: "I'm Tina Shinowa, age 13, first year."

Senior Tomoek: "Check and check! You two may pass now. Please go straight to class and wait for the teacher! Your room is 1-D."

Tina & Hazel: "Yes sir!"

* * *

**Later In The School Building……………..**

Tina: "Wow! It's like a palace in here!"

Hazel: "Stop playing a fool and get to class!"

Tina: "Its room 1-D right?"

Hazel: "Yeah! Let's go!"

?? : '_It's them I am looking for………._' (Whispers)

* * *

**In Room 1-D…………..**

?? : "Good morning class! I am your form teacher for this year and my name is Mr. Jonji Onami!"

Mr. Jonji: "Our class monitors this year is Azumi Hitachi and Yuki Renem! Please welcome them up here!"

_**Class claps**_

_**Azumi and Yuki moves forward**_

Azumi: "Thank you for choosing me as your class monitor! Vote for me next year!"

Yuki: "Erm……Thanks?"

_(By the way, I don't know who chose them either!)_

* * *

**Hours Later…………………**

**_Ring!! _**(Lunch bell)

Class: "YEAH, BREAK TIME!!"

_**Classes runs out of rooms**_

Hazel: "Wow, this school is weird!"

Tina: "I would know even if you don't say a word."

Hazel: "Let's get out of here! My mom made us a lunch box!"

Tina: "I love it when your mom makes it! I can't wait!"

* * *

**In The Corridor……………….**

Tina: "Mmm…….. It tastes great!"

Hazel: "Stop tasting it and move!"

_**BUMP!!**_

Hazel: "Ouch!"

?? : "I'm sorry. Meet me after school in Shouna Park at 3.30 sharp. I'll be waiting."

_**Person walks away**_

Tina: "Hey, weirdo! Watch where you're going!"

Hazel: "Leave it. There's no point even if she apologize. What' done is done."

Tina: "You speak so professionally! So matured like an adult!"

Hazel: "That's nothing! Really!"

* * *

**At Shouna Park ………………**

**(Exactly 3.30 sharp)**

Tina: "I don't think that weirdo is coming Hazel!"

Hazel: "I know she's here! I just know it!

Tina: "Fine! We'll wait awhile more!"

_**Sparkle, Sparkle**_

_**A person appears**_

Tina: "Eek!! A monster!!"

??: "My name is Ida. I am the Queen Of Ranasia. I am in search of two warriors, the savior of my world!

Tina: "Ranasia in danger?? What has it go to do with us?!"

Hazel: "Yeah! We have nothing you want and you look way to young to be the Queen!"

Ida: "By the way, I am 35,000 years old."

Tina & Hazel: (gasp………)

Ida: "Step forward"

Tina: "Why should we? You are not OUR Queen!"

Hazel: "Erm…….."

Ida: "Trust me."

_**Tina & Hazel steps forward**_

Ida: "Hajika Monka Rana Saviors!"

_**Tina & Hazel Glows**_

(A watch appears on their hands)

Ida: "Say,Rana Saviors Strike!when you are in danger. I mean real danger!"

_**Ida disappears in to nothing**_

Tina: "I scared! Let's go home!"

Hazel: "Yeah. I'm starting to feel scared!"

_**Tina & Hazel walks home**_

**--End Of Chapter--**


	2. A Watch

RANA Evolution

_**RANA Evolution**_

**Chapter 2: A Watch?!**

**Next Day…...**

**(In Shouna High)**

Hazel: "Tina, what do you think will happen if we said those words?"

Tina: "Relax! Just take it as a dream!"

Hazel: "Okay." _**I wish I could!**_ (Thoughts)

_**Ida walks past**_

Ida: "Remember girls…….."

_**Walks away**_

Tina: "Let's get to class. I'm starting to get ghost bums!"

Hazel: "Oh right." _**What exactly will happen?**_(Thoughts)

**After School…………………**

??#1&??#2: "Hello! I see you've got your Ranawatchet!"

Tina: "Ahh!! Another monster!!

Hazel: "Eee!!"

??#1: "We're not monsters! We are Ranamynes! Queen Ida sent us here to meet our Rananers."

Ranamyne#2: "Yes! And my name is Kia. Ranamyne#1's name is Mia!"

Tina: "Ranamynes?? Rananers?? Ranawatchet??"

#1 Mia: "Ranamynes are mystical creatures found only in Ranasia. In the whole of Ranasia, there are only two Ranamynes. We mix our body with our Rananers and transform into an 'EVOLUTION RANA SAVIORS', so-called a super hero!"

#2 Kia: "Yes! I am Ranamyne White!"

#1 Mia: "And I am Ranamyne Black!"

Hazel: "So erm….. What's a Rananer?"

Tina: "Yeah, what is a Rananer?"

#2 Kia: "A Rananer is so-called an owner or protector of a Ranamyne."

Hazel: "So you're saying that we're supposed to protect you and take care of you?!"

Tina: "What is this suppose to mean!"

#1 Mia: "Don't worry! We'll get back after you've fought the evil!"

Hazel: "FOUGHT THE EVIL??"

Tina: "This is crazy!"

#2 Kia: "Let's assign you two to us!"

#1Mia: "Queen Ida said I'm supposed to be Hazel's Ranamyne. Which one of you is Hazel??"

Hazel: "That would be me?"

#1 Mia: "Great! Let me get into your Ranawatchet!"

Hazel: "Wait!! What is a Ranawatchet?"

#2 Kia: "It is a device that looks like a watch to help the Rananers and Ranamynes transform!"

Tina: "Weird!"

_**Ranamynes glows and goes into the Ranawatchet**_

Hazel: "I guess we're supposed to put this on, right?"

Tina: "I guess so!"

Hazel: "Let's go home! I want to sleep!"

Tina: "Okay let's go!"

#2 Kia: "Remember we can talk in the Ranawatchet too!"

Tina: "He! He! He!" (Giggles)

_**Knocks watch against wall**_

#1 Kia: "Ouch!! That hurts!!"

Tina: "Opps!! My fault!!"

**Walks Home……………….**

--End--


End file.
